


This Feels Right

by chrisxparker



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alive Kai Parker, Bisexual Stefan Salvatore, Blow Jobs, Body Hair, Boyfriends, Chest Hair, Cute, Didn't Know They Were Dating, Facial Hair, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Movie Night, Protective Stefan Salvatore, Showers, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27497167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrisxparker/pseuds/chrisxparker
Summary: Kai and Stefan have been friends for quite a while. Now out of the blue they they started to catch feelings so each other. Will they confess their feelings towards each other or will they force their feelings deeper in?
Relationships: Damon Salvatore/Stefan Salvatore, Elena Gilbert/Damon Salvatore, Malachai "Kai" Parker / Stefan Salvatore
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Coffee In The Morning

**Author's Note:**

> *Background Info*
> 
> Kai isn't evil, Stefan is bi

It was a new day. Stefan's alarm went off. His hand flew up to the side of his bed to shut his alarm off. He sat down on his bed trying to get into the right headspace. He stretched his hands out with a yawn and put on a shirt and some shorts. Wearing a pair of slippers, he walked out of the room. He walked out and headed towards the kitchen for coffee. Stefan passed Kai's room, the door was slightly ajar. He walked to the crack of the door to see if Kai was sleeping or not. Noticing that Kai was asleep he walked to the kitchen for his coffee.

KAI'S POV

He woke up to loud steps on the hardwood floor of the Salvatore house. His hair was messed up, he was tired, and looked lifeless. He went to his bathroom to clean up. He grabbed a shirt and walked out. His barefoot feet hit the floor as he walked into the kitchen, putting his shirt on. 

Stefan heard him walking in and looked back to a shirtless Kai who was putting his shirt on.Damn his roommate was kinda cute. Wait. Why did he find Kai cute all of a sudden. Eh, it'll probably go away. 

"Morning." greeted Kai

"Hey. Want some?" asked Stefan. Kai nodded and sat down on a chair. Stefan poured themselves some coffee and sat down next Kai. 

"Jesus you look like someone ran over you." joked Stefan

"Meanie" laughed Kai. Stefan was actively ignoring the fact that Kai wasn’t wearing pants or shorts, just his boxers. 

"Ok I'm gonna ask you a very weird and awkward question." said Kai slowly. Stefan raised his eyebrows and showed that he was listening.

"Umm, do you mind if I shower in your bathroom? Mine isn't working properly." asked Kai

"Oh no, go ahead." said Stefan. Kai patted Stefan's shoulder

"I'll be in your shower if you need me." said Kai as he left for Stefan's room. The two boys were in love, the awkward convos, the grinning when they see each other for the first time that day. It was obvious, too bad they don't realize it. Kai walked into Stefan's bathroom to get ready for his shower. Stefan followed him soon and went into his room, Kai was naked and was about to get into the shower.

"Came to spy on me Stef?" smirked Kai

"Heh you wish." chuckled Stefan walking to his closet to avoid looking at Kai.

"I'm just gonna change and go to the store, ya need anything?" asked Stefan

"Yea, can you get me candy." asked Kai

"Um, yeah whatever." said Stefan

"Get skittles." said Kai. Stefan nodded and opened his drawer to get some normal clothes. Kai turned the shower on and walked in. Stefan tried to catch a peak but he was too late, the fog covered the glass, making it impossible to see anything inside clearly. He changed into his clothes and headed out.

* * *

LATER WHEN STEFAN CAME BACK FROM THE STORE, KAI WAS DONE SHOWERING

* * *

Stefan kicked the front door open since his hands were full of bags.

"I'm home!" announced Stefan. Kai walked out of his room, hair still wet, and went to help Stefan with the bags.

"Which one has skittles?" asked Kai

"This one" said Stefan, somehow pointing out to the bag in his right arm. Kai grabbed a few bags, including the one with the Skittles, and took them to the kitchen. 

"What's up with all the shopping anyway?" asked Kai

"It's gonna be Christmas soon, if Caroline doesn't see ingredients in the nearest kitchen, she will _murder_ you." said Stefan. Kai shot him a concerned look. He looked through the bags to find his candy. He took out the large pack of Skittle from one of the bags. 

"YOU GOT THE BIG ONES!" exclaimed Kai. He felt like a child but he didn't care. Stefan found it adorable. Kai went up to Stefan and gave him a warm hug. Stefan was confused, not knowing what to do. Should he hug back or stand there. Before he had a moment to think Kai pulled away and sped onto the couch. He turned the tv on and started to binge his corny Christmas movies. Stefan gave a light chuckle and shook his head. He went with Stefan and soon their friends joined them as they binged the night away.


	2. Breakfast And Movies

* * *

STEFAN'S POV

* * *

Another morning, another annoying alarm sound. Then usually followed by the sitting up and not being able to focus. He got up from his bed and put his slippers on and walked downstairs. He passed Damon's room, he was still away somewhere with Elena. Walking down to the kitchen, he passed Kai's room, who was showering. He turned the coffee maker on, sat down on a chair and went on his phone to pass the time.

* * *

KAI'S POV

* * *

This morning he woke up with that feeling like it's gonna be a good day. So he got out of bed and went into the shower. Put on some clothes went to the kitchen for breakfast. He saw Stefan a grin formed on his face.

"Hey Stef." greeted Kai

"Mornin Kai." replied Stefan, grinning.

"Sleep well?" asked Stefan

"Christmas movies make me look alive in the mornings." said Kai smiling. Stefan chuckled. The coffee maker beeped. Stefan got up to make his coffee.

"I got it." said Kai before Stefan fully stood up. Stefan smiled and sat back down. Kai poured him coffee and gave it to Stefan. He thanked Kai and took the coffee from his hands, their fingers brushed against each other. Stefan gave a smile as he took a sip of his coffee. He made moaned very quietly from how good his morning coffee tasted. Kai inhaled loudly to get his mind off of it. 

"I'm cooking, you want anything?" asked Kai

"Whatever you make." replied Stefan

"Oh thank god, cuz the only thing that I can make that wont kill you is eggs." said Kai, blushing with embarrassment. Stefan chuckle lightly and looked up at Kai with his soft green eyes. They just looked into each other for a moment, the love in their eyes spoke for themselves. Kai shook his head to get them both back into the real world. He walked over to the freezer and took out two eggs and some butter. He used his magic to get the rest of the things out because he had absolutely no idea whatever went on in the kitchen. He set the pan down on the stove and turned the heat on. Then took out a knife and cut the butter into pieces and dropped some in the pan. The heat melted the butter and he cracked both eggs into the pan. The butter sizzled and popped which is when he realized the heat was too high. He used his magic to lower the temperature and turned the heat down a bit.

"Cheater." said Stefan

"It's not cheating if I wanna keep your kitchen clean." said Kai smiling.

"Hey aren't you cold?" asked Kai

"No, why would I be cold?" asked Stefan

"Oh, cuz I though since you're only wearing underwear you might be cold." answered Kai

"Oh my god, sorry. I'll go put some clothes on." said Stefan

"You don't have to, no one's home and you look pretty comfortable." said Kai. Stefan sat back down and just looked at him.

"I can go change out of my clothes if it'll make you feel better about being half naked." proposed Kai

"Oh you don't _have_ to if you don't want to." said Stefan

"Do you _want_ me to?" smirked Kai

"Maybe a little." confessed Stefan. Kai smiled back at him and sped into his room. He came out seconds later in only his underwear.

"Feeling better?" asked Kai

"Much better." smiled Stefan. If the term "lovestruck idiots" could be applied anywhere, it would be with these two. They obviously like each other, and they know it. But why don't they do something about it. They don't know either. The eggs were fully cooked. Kai plated them with some toast, added seasoning and served it. Stefan and Kai shared a look before diving into their meal.

"Oh god Kai, this is amazing." said Stefan in between bites. Kai smiled and they enjoyed their breakfast.

"Are you free tonight by any chance?" asked Stefan

"I'm pretty sure, why?" asked Kai

"Well you watch Christmas movies, I don't because I find them very cheesy. But maybe we can binge some? Together?" proposed Stefan

"It's a date then. Like a friend, movie binging date." Kai said very slowly and awkwardly.

"Great! Thanks for the breakfast." said Stefan smiling at Kai. Kai smiled back. Stefan put his plate in the sink as he heard the front door open. He quickly ran to his room and put clothes on.

"Hey Damon, Elena!" greeted Stefan

"Aww, the lovebirds have returned to the nest." said Kai

"I honestly don't know whats more suspicious. Kai in his underwear in the kitchen, or you running up to your room from the kitchen and putting on clothes so it doesn’t look suspicious." said Damon  
  
"Who said that, that's why I ran up?" said Stefan

"Then why did you run up?" asked Elena. Stefan stuttered, out of words.

"We were eating breakfast and drinking coffee in our underwear because we were sleepy, home alone, and too lazy to put clothes on. You happy?" confessed Kai.

"Kinky" smirked Damon. 

"Oh fuck off." said Kai and Stefan in unison.

* * *

THE REST OF THE DAY WASN'T THAT INTERESTING AS IT PASSED BY QUICKLY

* * *

"Kai, you ready?" asked Stefan

"Yeah, just let me get some snack." said Kai

"I already got them and the blankets." said Stefan

"Great, what are we watching?" asked Kai

"Well I was hoping you'd tell me that." said Stefan as they walked to his room.

"Why are we in your room? I'm not against it, just wondering." asked Kai

"Cuz if we do it in the living room them Elena and Damon will make some kind of comment on it like they did in the morning." answered Stefan

"What I'm wondering is why they care, like I don't think it's wrong for two friends to see each other in their underwear." said Kai

"Exactly! Uh do you wanna pick the movie?" asked Stefan They sat down and picked a movie. They kicked their feet up and shared their large blanket, snuggling. After a bit they switched positions. Kai's hand was on Stefan's dick. 

"Omg, I'm so sorry." said Kai, moving his hand, trying not to blush.

"It's fine." said Stefan wishing he didn't notice. They continued to watch the movie. Stefan made side remarks on how cheesy and weird some scenes and interactions were. Kai laughed at them and told them that they don't make sense but it's cute. The movie was coming to an end. The magical part where the two main characters fell in love and kissed. Stefan watched the scene, slightly chucking on how awkward that would be in real life. He looked down at Kai who was hiding his tears.

"Kai, are you- crying?" asked Stefan, Kai started to cry.

"I'm sorry you have to see me like this, these scenes just make me so sad. Like after all their troubles they end up finding love and peace and it's just so cute." said Kai

"Ugh you big idiot, come here." said Stefan bringing Kai closer. Kai buried his face in Stefan's chest as he sobbed over a Christmas movie. Stefan held him close and comforted him. Stefan wiped a tear off of Kai's face, but didn't remove his hand from Kai's chin. They stared deeply into each others. The slowly got closer, feeling each others breath.

"Kai we shouldn’t do this." whispered Stefan. Kai agreed and backed away from Stefan's face.

"Yeah, can we pretend like that didn't happen." said Kai. God the sexual tension between them was overwhelming. They spent the night watching movies, eating snack and then were forced to lock the door because Damon and Elena were shipping them and telling them to not be too loud at night. Kai fell asleep and soon Stefan did too, ending their friend binging date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave Kudos if you liked it :)


	3. A Walk In The Snow

* * *

KAI'S POV

* * *

"Stef" groaned Kai, unable to move in Stefan's arms. 

"Stefan I need to pee please move your hand." whispered Kai in a monotone voice. Stefan groaned and flung his hand up long enough for Kai to slip under and climb off the bed. He went to the bathroom for his necessities, and got dressed. He walked over to Stefan and shook him half awake. 

"Can I borrow this?" asked Kai, holding up one of Stefan's hoodies. Stefan nodded and his eyes closed quickly, letting him drift back to his sleep. Kai sighed as he put his, or rather Stefan's, hoodie on and walked downstairs. Surprisingly Damon and Elena weren't downstairs like they usually were in the mornings. Everything felt... unfamiliar. He'd been staying over at the Salvatore house for a few month's now but something was off, he just couldn't put his finger on it. The room's were darker, gloomier than they normally were. There was an eerie feeling tingling inside his body. It gave him a quiet shiver. He shook his head and walked to the kitchen to get his coffee. He still felt sleepless and lethargic. He started the coffeemaker and sat down on a chair, somehow keeping his head up and his eyes open. Even the click of the coffeemaker alerting that it was done brewing was louder. _Did someone do a spell on me?_ he thought to himself. _Well whoever did is a fucking idiot._ he thought as he siphoned his hand. There was no spell on him. In fact the siphon made him feel even less tired. Ok something was off and it was bothering him a lot. He poured himself and Stefan some coffee and brought it up to Stefan's room. Quietly setting the cups down on the bedside table he climbed onto the bed and shook Stefan up.

"Get up, something's wrong." said Kai. Stefan groaned as he sat himself up and took the cup from Kai's hand. 

"Thanks for the coffee but can't you just ask Damon or Elena?" whispered Stefan.

"That's the thing, they're not downstairs." said Kai

"Something is wrong." said Stefan as he turned to his left to put his cup down. The cup hit the table with a thud and as he groaned and laid down on his stomach. 

"Get up Stefan something isn't right." said Kai

"KAI! IT'S 4:30 IN THE MORNING GET OUT AND LET ME SLEEP!" screamed Stefan. That was it. That's what was wrong with the day.

Kai looked down at his cup and whispered, "okay," and walked out of the room.

"Kai... I didn't mean it like that" said Stefan but it was too late Kai was out the room. He got out of bed and ran to Kai. Kai was walking towards the living room as Stefan stopped him. 

"Hey, I didn't mean to hurt you I am just a bit tired that's all." admitted Stefan

"Ok first of all, no one can hurt me. Second of all, I left to let you sleep and lastly I'm gonna go outside for a walk so, see you later." said Kai as he patted Stefan's shoulder and walked out of the house. The air was fresh and crisp. He could taste Christmas on his tongue. Snow had been starting to set. He walked down the stairs and out into forests near the house. He heard a whoosh and a gust of wind next to him.

"You're not mad at me are you?" asked Stefan

"No stupid, as I said, no one can hurt me." said Kai. Stefan chuckled

"Are you testing me Mr. Salvatore?" asked Kai

"Nope, not at all." said Stefan raising his hands up.

They walked in silence for a bit as the thought of Christmas came to mind.

"So what is Caroline like durning Christmas? I need to be mentally and magically prepared." said Kai. Stefan smiled at him

"What? I'm very proud of my normal mental health and I wanna keep it that way." said Kai

"Its not that. I don't think you're realizing it, so I'm not gonna say it. I want it to last." said Stefan

"What? What am I not realizing Stef?" said Kai.

Stefan looked down, at Kai's hands, which fit perfectly inside Stefan's. He didn't know whether to stop or keep holding his hand.

"Oh, sorry. I would ask if you want me to stop but I don't think you want me to." said Kai

"I like you Kai." admitted Stefan

"What?" asked Kai

"You heard me, I like you." said Stefan. Kai wasn't sure of what he was supposed to do. He'd never been in a relationship with a guy. Stefan had a miserable look on his face. Kai's hand locked in with Stefan's, as if they were made to be together. Then Kai's lips locked in with Stefan's. He kissed Stefan slowly, feeling his soft lips. They slowly pulled away from their kiss. They looked each other deeply in their eyes. 

"Did you just kiss me?" asked Stefan

"Oh sorry, was I not supposed to? " groaned Kai

"No you were supposed to. Do it again." said Stefan. Kai smiled at him and leaned in for another kiss. This one was different from the first one. It was more needy and hot rather than soft and slow like their first one. They let go of each others hands which started to traveled across their bodies. They kept the kiss strong for a few minutes but had to pull away.

"I think we should take this inside." said Stefan. Kai nodded and they sped inside. Stefan pushed Kai against the wall of the hallway, one hand on top of Kai's shoulder. He leaned in and kissed Kai harder. Kai moaned softly as he enjoyed every single second of their kiss.

"So thats where you two were." said Elena. Stefan and Kai pulled away from their kiss and looked at Damon and Elena embarrassed.

"Finally." said Damon 

"Can we forget this happened?" asked Stefan

"Absolutely not!" screamed Caroline

"I swear to god you're either a heretic or the devil. How did you-" stuttered Kai

"I saw you two making out in the woods." said Caroline

"Oh so it didn't start here?" asked Damon

"Omg, we kissed, made out, whatever, so what are we not allowed to?" said Stefan, annoyed.

"Oh no we love you both. We're just really happy that you two finally found each other." said Elena

"Then stop making such a huge deal about it." said Kai, rolling his eyes.

"Overdramatic much? Calm down." said Damon. Kai was mad, he was happy that his friends accepted him. It was the part where they made it into an episode out of KUWTK that made him mad. He sped in front of Damon and with the swipe of his hand the threw Damon onto the wall. Stefan, Caroline, and Elena got to him and calmed him down. Kai threw Damon down. 

"What was that about?" said Damon

"You are the last person I want to talk to right now." said Kai

"What did I do?" said Damon. Everyone looked at him with a snarky look knowing that he knows exactly what he did. The group went down to the living room to enjoy the rest of the day, and get ready for Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave Kudos if you liked it :>


End file.
